Such a composite part is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 053 133 A1. Said invention solved the problem of providing a cover having at least one seam for the lining of passenger compartments of motor vehicles with which it is possible to position the seam in a simple manner with respect to a support material on lamination and/or back foaming, where a seal of the decor layer with respect to the foam may be established simultaneously. The connection between the sections of the decor skin and the holding portion takes place via a seam. Since the seam has to pass through the comparatively resistant material of the holding portion, there is comparatively high waste. This should be avoided.
A possibility to avoid waste is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2008 060 817 A1. For this purpose, a part region of the decor skin is sewed to a seam construction (also known as piping), with the seam construction being connected to a holding section. Since the seam construction comprises a softer material, a seam connecting the decor skin and the seam construction can be produced particularly simply.